


Devil's Guilty Pleasure

by familiarcrows



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Overstimulation, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/familiarcrows/pseuds/familiarcrows
Summary: Nero hadn't planned for the morning to start this way.He was getting ready to go to work at Devil May Cry in an hour or so, but Kyrie seemed to have other plans..





	Devil's Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Back with another shameless smut fic! My discord gave me the idea of Kyrie sometimes topping Nero, and I finally got hit with some inspo and decided to crank this puppy out!  
> Note: I made Nero's gentials ambiguous since I was unsure on whether to write him as cis or trans (I HC him as a trans man), so it's up to y'alls interpretation on what kinda junk you wanna give him!

Nero hadn't planned for the morning to start this way.

He was getting ready to go to work at Devil May Cry in an hour or so, but Kyrie seemed to have other plans..

Nero was currently bent over, barely able to support himself on his hands and knees. Kyrie had been giving him the works for the past 30 minutes, and had already made him cum twice. But knowing Nero, he was going to be stubborn and allow her to continue. She may be human, but she knows how to tire him out.

Letting out a strained moan, Nero squirmed around below Kyrie, slowly turning his head to look at her. His face was red like a piece of hot metal, just how Kyrie liked to see him.“K-Kyrie..” Nero began to speak, his voice hoarse and his breathing heavy.

“Yes, love?”

“Can..Can I lay on my back..please..” Nero spoke softly between heavy breaths. Kyrie simply nodded, pulling the large strap that was buried deep within him out so that he could move. Nero whined when he felt the toy pull out of him, a small shiver going up his spine. He slowly rolled over, falling on his back onto the bed with a soft thud.

Kyrie leaned forward, putting her hands on either side of Nero’s head as a support, and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead. “Are you sure you can go for one more round?” She asked, running one of her hands along his chest.

“I-I got time. Why the hell not?” Nero looked up at her with a shit eating grin on his face. “Alright. After this one, you have to get going to work. Can you promise me you'll be there on time?” Kyrie sat back up straight, grabbing onto Nero's thighs and opening up his legs. Nero let out a grunt of annoyance, rolling his eyes as he spoke, “Dante always shows up late for his shifts and he owns the damn place! Why do I always have to be the good noodle?”

Kyrie made a mock frown at his comment, grabbing the base of the dildo and rubbing the head of it on Nero’s wet hole. Nero gasped at the sudden sensation, since he was already fairly overstimulated from the last two orgasms.

“I doubt you want to hear Nico complain about how you're always late, and you know how she is.” Kyrie pressed the toy’s head up against his hole, and a small moan came out of the hybrid’s mouth. Nero knew better than to go against Kyrie’s wishes, but this time his big mouth got in the way.

“Now, unless you want me to leave you like this, promise me you'll get to work on time, love.” Nero whimpered, reaching up to gently grab onto Kyrie’s arm. “W-Wait I promise! I'll get there on time, I swear. Please, God, don't leave me like this..” He was so desperate for more, that Kyrie making the small threat was enough to make him beg.

“I believe you.” With that being said, Kyrie jerked her hips forward the toy pushing itself into Nero’s sopping wet hole. The devil hunter made an obscenely loud noise of pleasure, his back arching from the impact of the toy.

Kyrie moved her hands down from his thighs and onto his hips, gripping onto them tightly as she continued to thrust herself into him. Nero was already coming undone, his hands shifting between grabbing her arms to gripping onto the bed sheets. Kyrie’s pace soon quickened, the noises of skin slapping against each other and Nero’s whimpers was resonating in the bedroom.

Nero’s threw his head back in ecstasy, a loud groan coming from his lips. Kyrie leaned forward, laying herself on top of Nero while propping herself up with her arms. She left soft kisses along Nero’s neck, a big contrast from the rough fucking she was currently giving him. The hybrid wrapped his legs around Kyrie’s waist, and reached his hands up to grip onto her upper arm. He was at his limit, she could see it in his face. Nero’s eyes were rolled back into his head, his teeth biting into his lower lip. Kyrie was hitting him right at his pleasure spot, and she knew what it was doing to him.

The songstress gave her lover a soft kiss on his forehead, moving her hand up to caress his cheek with her thumb. “Don't hold it in. I know you're gonna cum. So do it..cum for me.” She spoke between heavy panting, as she was beginning to have trouble keeping a steady pace. Nero’s face felt like it was on fire, and by her command, he went loose. His body began to tremble, his grip on her shoulders faltering. Nero let out a squeal, cum leaking out and spilling onto the sheets underneath them. Kyrie’s thrusting slowed and came to an end. Slowly, she pulled the fat dildo out of Nero’s spent hole, giving him a chaste kiss on his lips.

“Now, it's time for you to get to work, yes?” She asked as she ran a hand through his soft, spiky hair. Nero gave her a slow nod, his breathing heavy and hot as he made the attempt to sit up in bed. “Y-You wanna take a shower together?” Nero asked, reaching up and brushing piece of Kyrie’s hair out of her face. She smiled softly, giving him another kiss on his cheek.

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Follow me on my Twitter @illusivecrow, and my tumblr @dedsecretr0💜


End file.
